


What Makes the Goat Sin Scream?

by floffystormTM



Category: sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017)
Genre: Gen, Merlin decides to help, One-Shot, pay-back?, scare contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floffystormTM/pseuds/floffystormTM
Summary: Ban one morning gets freaked out by Gowther. He decides to get the others' help in scaring him, with minimal luck.





	What Makes the Goat Sin Scream?

It was a dreary morning as the Sins, plus Elizabeth and Hawk were lounging around. Ban came up with the game that would ensue after a scare from Gowther himself. 

The fox sin was sitting comfortably, then-

"Good morning."

The monotonous yet sudden voice made Ban nearly spit out all of his ale in surprise. He turned, nearly having a heart attack at the pinkette behind him. Gowther lingered for a second before pacing back and sat down, taking out a book.

"The hell was that?" Ban huffed.

"He's only restless." Merlin's voice made him jump out of his skin.

"Restless? Yer talkin' 'bout that guy, right?" Ban asked.

"Of course. Usually, he takes a walk but it's raining. Gowther hates the rain, especially thunder and lightning storms." The sorceress answered.

"He hates somethin'? What is he, scared of it?" Ban chuckled.

"Might as well be," Merlin smirked, going to sit next to Gowther.

And that's how it started, Ban rounded up Meliodas, Diane, King, Hawk, and Elizabeth to say his amazing idea. 

"Let's try to scare Gowther." He said.

"Isn't that impossible?" Meliodas asked.

"And a little mean?" Elizabeth added.

"And a waste of time?" King laid back on his chastiefol.

"Well, we need somethin' to do, right? Let's just scare 'im." Ban smiled.

The others agreed. And went on the challenge.

Ban tried to sneak attack scare him, creeping up behind him. He did a "rah!", but it didn't shake the sin.

"What did you need?" Gowther only asked. 

Meliodas then tried to feed him his food, and Gowther agreed to take a small bite. Nothing. Not even a gaze of panic.

Diane thought that fake-dying would work but to no avail. She laid on the floorboards, red sauce all over her stomach and a fake sword through.

"I had a long life to live.." She then closed her eyes.

Gowther barely blinked. 

"Your heart is still beating, so I take it you are over-reacting."

Diane nearly punched him to death. 

King tried to threaten him with death, but it didn't go to plan.

"I've had enough of you, Gowther." The short fairy said.

Gowther stared at Chastiefol, then blinked at the floating fairy.

"What?" He said, still monotone and un-shocked. 

King gave up.

Elizabeth tried to act as if she hated Gowther, but couldn't.

"I-I.. dislike you Sir Gowther!" She felt beads of sweat drip down her face as she immediately apologized after.

Hawk went after Gowther's books, but it didn't spark alarm in the man. He simply put he had more, and they were not delicious. 

The others had tried all they've thought up, but nothing scared or made the Goat Sin scream. 

"I guess it was a waste," Ban said as they sat around a table, Gowther at the counter. 

"Yeah, nothing scares him." Meliodas shrugged.

"Or at least make him scream." King sighed.

"Hm? You tried to make Gowther scream?" Merlin asked, calmly sitting.

"Well, yea. It would've been fun if it worked." Ban answered.

Merlin tapped her chin and told them to watch. As Gowther got up, Merlin made her way over to him. Gowther was walking towards the stairs when the others watched Merlin suddenly poke him in the small of his lower back. 

He tensed up, a sudden high-pitched screech escaping the Goat Sin's mouth. It hurt the others' ears, glass began to shake and crack. It was over as if it never happened, besides the ringing in their ears and the cracked--some shattered--glass.

The others decided to take a mental note to never try that.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a stupid one-shot made in ten minutes :P


End file.
